The Prayer
The Prayer is the song from the Warner Bros. 1998 animated film Quest for Camelot. It was sung by Lady Juliana voiced by her singer Celine Dion. The popular song was written by Carole Bayer Sager and David Foster. Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli duet together and the song was featured in Celine Dion's Christmas album These Are Special Times and the first from Bocelli's album Sogno, and was released as a promotional single on March 1, 1999. Andrea Bocelli sung this as a solo version which is heard in the film's end credits. The song won the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song and was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Song in 1999 and a Grammy Award for Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals in 2000. Sequence As Lady Juliana is held hostage by Ruber's army, she sings that her prayer will watch over Kayley and that she will be in a safe place as Kayley rides off on her horse to the forbidden forest to search for Excalibur (after overhearing Ruber and the Griffin's conversation of Excalibur's current location). Lyrics Film Version= Julianna: I pray you'll be my eyes And watch her where she goes And help her to be wise Help me to let go Every mother's prayer Every child knows Lead her to a place Guide her with your grace To a place where she'll be safe Lead her to a place Guide her with your grace To a place where she'll be safe |-|A Mother's prayer= I pray you'll be my eyes And watch her where she goes And help her to be wise Help me to let go Every mother's prayer Every child knows Lead her to a place Guide her with your grace To a place where she'll be safe I pray she finds your light And holds it in her heart As darkness falls each night Remind her where you are Every mother's prayer Every child knows Need to find a place Guide her to a place Give her faith so she'll be safe Lead her to a place Guide her with your grace To a place where she'll be safe |-|Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli Version= Celine Dion: I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go. And help us to be wise in times when we don't know Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way Lead us to the place, guide us with your grace To a place where we'll be safe Andrea Bocelli: La luce che tu hai Celine Dion: I pray we'll find your light Andrea Bocelli: nel cuore restera Celine Dion: and hold it in our hearts. Andrea Bocelli: a ricordarci che Celine Dion: When stars go out each night, Andrea Bocelli: eterna stella sei Andrea Bocelli: Nella mia preghiera Celine Dion: Let this be our prayer Andrea Bocelli: quanta fede c'e Celine Dion: when shadows fill our day Andrea Bocelli: Lead us to a place, Celine Dion: guide us with your grace Both: Give us faith so we'll be safe Sognamo un mondo senza piu violenza un mondo di giustizia e di speranza Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino Simbolo di pace, di fraternita Andrea Bocelli: La forza che ci da Celine Dion: We ask that life be kind Andrea Bocelli: e il desiderio che Celine Dion: and watch us from above Andrea Bocelli: ognuno trovi amor Celine Dion: We hope each soul will find Andrea Bocelli: intorno e dentro se Celine Dion: another soul to love Both: Let this be our prayer Celine Dion: Let this be our prayer, Andrea Bocelli: just like every child Celine Dion: just like every child Both: Need to find a place, guide us with your grace Give us faith so we'll be safe E la fede che hai acceso in noi, sento che ci salvera Trivia *During the credits of Quest for Camelot, Andrea Bocelli sings a Solo Version of the song entirely in Italian. *The song is used on some occasions, for example: Christmas, Funerals, and TV Programmes by the BBC. *Opera duo Charlotte & Jonathon both sang this song at the Britain's Got Talent 2012 audition, and when they performed at the final, they received praise and a standing ovation for their performance, but did not win 1st place. Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Quest for Camelot Songs Category:Sad Songs